The Forrbidden
by Tijiya
Summary: Being something you don't want to be can be hard. Especialy when someone you trusted finds out then attacks you. Who can she turn to when all seems lost? Who will help her realize that she's not so diffrent from everyone else. revised
1. Little Minaminow

In front of a nicely kept house with a beautiful garden a young girl with black hair that went to her mid-back and expressional brown, red flecked eyes. She was wearing a pink shirt with a white cat on it and white shorts. She looked to be around six years old and an air of innocence surrounded her. She was bouncing a purple ball in front of her house happily. Her ball bounced away and she ran to get it, she saw that the neighborhood bullies had picked it up and stepped back.

The leader had dark brown, messy hair and blue eyes. "Hey Minaminow, lost your ball?" He said tauntingly. They must have been around seven or eight years old.

"Uh….yes I-I did. May I please have it back?" She asked.

"Hey boys; wittle Minaminow wants her ball back." He said in a taunting baby voice making the three other boys laugh.

"Yes I do, may I have it back?" She placed her hands on her hips.

"Hm….let me see…uh NO!" She made a grab for the ball but one of the other boys held her back.

"Let me go!" Seeing nothing better to do to escape she bit the boys arm, hard enough to draw blood and make him let go. A pair of crimson eyes flashed in amusement.

"The little bugger bit me!" The boy gasped in surprise. She didn't have time to dodge the blow. Minaminow hit the ground with a small whimper; before another blow could be landed the leader was lifted into the air.

"Who are you?" He trembled when he looked into the smaller boys eyes.

"Hn, you must have sunken low to attack a girl." The young boy didn't seem amused. He threw the trembling boy to the ground and his three lackeys helped him up.

"Boo," That was all it took for the four boys to run off as if their pants were on fire. The little girl looked at the young boy. He had black gravity defying hair with a white star burst in the middle, black pants with two white buckles, a black shirt, and a white bandana over his forehead. When he looked over to her she saw the most beautiful crimson eyes she had ever seen.

"Thank you for helping me." She smiled at him.

"You have to learn to defend yourself, next time I won't be around to help." He didn't smile at her when he left but she wasn't discouraged. Humming, she went inside with thoughts about the mysterious boy.

As all things life moves on, people are forgotten, powers are found, adventures and quests that must be finished come, and the past is left behind.

Though fate had plans for the two children, and when fate wanted something to happen it would. They would not see each other until enough time passed and in ten years they would.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Tijiya: I am so sorry for the delay. I was looking through my story files and saw this story. I started re-doing it and I think it turned out better. I'm finally getting off of my lazy ass and updating. The next, revised, chapter should be up soon. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! I would like 10 reviews before I update again. –hint hint- **


	2. Kurama's Sister, Kagome

**Kurama's Sister, Kagome**

**Chapter Two**

_-Ten Years Later-_

Shuichi Minaminow sat on his computer chair facing the window. He was conversing with his friend/partner, Hiei. Hiei had heard of Kurama having a sister but had never seen her in person, she was always off somewhere. Kurama would never specify though. He was rather curious and it irritated him that he couldn't satisfy his curiosity. Feet were heard running up the stairs quickly followed by the sound of a large heavy bag being dropped on the floor. Hiei cocked an eye brow curiously as three quick, sharp knocks were heard on his room door.

"Enter." Kurama said. His little sister, by one year, ran into the room. Her long black hair was pulled into a braid with black ribbons intertwined in it and her brown, crimson flecked eyes were full of fear. Something that Kurama didn't like to see in her eyes.

"He-he," Her black shirt was ripped and blood leaked from her shoulder. Kurama's eyes widened as he walked over to her. Sitting her down on the bed he tended to her wound.

"Who did this?" He wondered.

"I…why…he…I don't understand," She couldn't seem to make a coherent sentence at the moment, Tears ran down her cheeks freely. She inhaled sharply when he applied medicinal cream on her wound. Her eyes darted over to Hiei then down to the floor once more. Hiei looked outside, when he looked down he saw a person with silver hair and red clothing heading to the door. Why would someone enter through the back door? Hiei placed a hand on his Katana; he could sense it was a demon.

"A demon has entered your house," Hiei informed Kurama. Kurama's sisters eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"He…he's here!" She squeaked out. Kurama finished bandaging her shoulder wound. He figured out who could have caused this much damage, mentally and physically, to his little sister. He was going to pay, big time. Kurama's door slammed open.

"Inu…" she started. The man with silver hair growled. His claws were covered in blood.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Kurama growled, his eyes were flashing from green to gold.

"Can it pretty boy, she has something to hand over to Kikyo." Inuyasha snapped.

"You know the Shikon belongs to Kagome now." Kurama ground out.

"Well she isn't so pure now, now is she? How do you know she won't taint it? She kept this little secret from me for a whole year," he let out a hallow laugh. "Don't know how she did it, but she did."

"Leave Inuyasha," Kurama warned.

"Not until she hands over the Shikon no Tama!" Inuyasha yelled. Kurama growled warningly. It wasn't going to take much more to push him over the edge. Inuyasha pushed Kurama to the side forcefully making him hit the closet door. Something in Hiei snapped, seeing Inuyasha towering over a trembling Kagome…he didn't know why but it was familiar and he didn't like the sight. He stood in front of Inuyasha blocking his path to Kagome.

"Move it shrimp," Inuyasha spat. Hiei hit his stomach with the hilt of his katana, knocking the breath out of the inu-hanyou. Kurama was behind Inuyasha with a red rose in hand. He'd slice the hanyou in two if it meant making him leave.

"Leave Inuyasha, my brother WILL kill you if you don't." Kagome said, her voice wavered as tears continued to flow. Inuyasha growled knowing he had lost the battle….for now.

"I will return for the rest of the Shikon no Tama," he said, then jumped out of the window.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Tijiya: Here's the next chapter! I wanna hear from you, do you think that the re-done chapters are better than the original? Please review! I would like ten before I update again. Well, enjoy this chapter! Sayonara!**

_**Translations:**_

**_Hanyou: half demon_**

_**Inu: dog**_

_**Katana: Japanese sword**_


End file.
